A day at the art show
by lenkagamine133
Summary: A two shot I guess
1. Chapter 1

Ok...first off i didnt write it...just did some much needed editing...i think i got it all but idk...have a headace and dont feel like putting my glasses on...but a friend wrote this for me for my 16th b-day and now i'm 17 hehe...so yeah this iz a two-shot...

oh yes v.v the friend who wrote this for me has been haveing a last few days...first a really good friend of his got shot in the back....and his boyfriend just broke up with him(we're trying 2 get them back together) and other things that arent so good...anyways

**Obviously I don't own Beyblade or the characters, heck I don't even own the story . **(why do we have to do that all the time again? Its annoying . -_-)

There once was a man named Gold Rogers who was King of the Pirates he had fam.....Your kidding right?

On to the real story!

A sigh escaped a blond headed blader as he watched the clouds dance by in the sky, he could hear the laughter of his friends just a few feet away. They were all at his house, Tyson, Ray, Kai and of course Kenny, sitting around his computer looking at only god knows what. They all laughed again, except for Kai, who had just a thin lined smile across his lips. Maybe its was comdy they watched, but Max didn't know or care at the moment.

He release yet another long, sad sigh as a bird flew past his window. Tyson swung around in his rolly chair, causing Ray to scoot back a few inches. Max had been like this for over half the day and they came over to cheer him up but so far that was a fail.

With a sigh Tyson got up,stretched and climbed onto the bed and sat next to the depressed blond,lending his back against the wall.

"Come on man, it was just a brake up." Tyson said grabbing on the pillows that laid to his left.

"Yeah I guess your right," Max blinked slowly moving his head from the palm of his hand to face his navy haired friend "I just can't get her out of my head. She was my first real girlfriend."

Throwing the pillow into Max's face, Tyson starched his arms out to his legs wearing a smile that only Ray really knew.

Speaking of witch, Ray looked over at Tyson's face and saw it. That means One of Two things.

One: He was about to say something rather stupid. Or two: He was hoping someone would jump in before he said something stupid.

So being his oh so caring self, Ray got up from his chair and made his way to the door.

"Hey Max, mind helping me in the kitchen?" Ray asked already walking out toward the stair case.

"Sure." Max jumped up and jogged after his Chinese friend.

Tyson clapped his hands together and made his way back to the computer to finishing watching his comedy videos with Kenny and Kai.

Max couldn't get why Ray was asking for help, other than Tyson's they all hangout out at his place the most. Every once in a while they go to Kai's and Kenny's was to small to fit all them, even if it just to hangout. It then hit him, not once have they ever been to Ray's place, yeah sure the guy lived in a village that was kinda isolated from the world but still. But that might change soon, after all he was getting married.

They made it to the kitchen and Ray pointed to a chair at the table in middle of the kitchen. "Sit."

Max did as he was told and took a seat as Ray did the same only on the other side so they could be facing each other.

"OK Maxie, whats wrong?" Ray asked placing his elbows on the table and his hands together, resting his chin on his fingers.

"Like I said before, I can't get her out of my head. Mariam was my first girlfriend," Max looked down and then back at his friend. "How do you do it?"

Ray sighed with eyes closed, almost everyone knew about his relationship with Mariha. 'True love till the end of time.' Many people say and they are right. One thing he hated was explaining it, especially to people who knew, true they are getting married very soon but it wasn't their choice. Not like they were unhappy about, but it wasn't up to them.

"I've told you guys before, even if we did brake up we would still be married. It was decided when we were little." He said for the hundredth time.

"Yes, we know but still you two were dating before you knew. So ironic." Max laughed.

Ray sighed and reached into his back pant pocket and pulled out three tickets.

"Look, I have three tickets to a art show. One for me and I already promised the person who gave them to me I would take him. That leaves one more, wanna to come along?" Ray placed one in the middle of the table.

"Why me, why not Tyson, Kenny or Kai?"

"Tyson at a art show, yeah right. Kenny would never shut up, as for Kai," Ray shrugged."I don't know, can't really see him at a place like that. Could you?"

They both laughed at that thought.

"Wait, why are you going?"

"I like art and besides they have a section on China, kinda want to see it."

"Fine I'll go, when is it and who's the other one going?"

"The day after tomorrow and you'll see."

After all said and done they made plans to meet outside Ray's apartment at 11:45am and meet the other one on the way. He explained that its not only a show but also a bidding. They take four paintings and six well known families bide on them and the winner of course gets to take it home or leave and give up the money, whatever they choose. Ray and Max could careless about that, all they wanted to do is look around.

The happier Max and Ray went back to the room and watched video's with their friends. The comedy was very funny, they watch Dane Cook, Bill Engvall and Jeff Dunham. Few hours later his parents came home and everyone left.

--------------------Dinner Time--------------------

Hey Mom, Dad," Max said as he poked his stake."Ray invited me to go somewhere with him, can I go?"

"Depends on when and where." His father asked taking a bite out of his own stake.

"The day after tomorrow and its a art show. I'm going to meet him at his place around noon, if its ok of course."

"Sure sure, you can go, just don't stay out to late." His mother softly said.

'Sweet.' Max thought.

-------------------Day after tomorrow----------------------

Max ran all the way to Ray's house, he found it odd how he just couldn't wait to get there. He made it there it was 11:45 on the dot and Ray was locking his door.

"Ready?" Ray asked putting his key in his front pocket.

All Max could do was nod. Guess it was because he wanted to know who the mystery person was so badly.

Ray laughed at his blond friend and they began walking to the show.

"By the way, my guest said that he was running late, so he'll meet us there outside the gate OK?"

Max pouted at the news, he really wants to know now.

It was about a 20minute walk there but the time flew by because they talked the whole time. 'Shockingly' it wasn't about beybladeing, just normal things.

'Wow its been 20minutes and not once has he mentioned his brake up. That's good' Ray thought laughing at something Max said.

Once at the gate Ray looked around hopping to spot his friend, not hard to miss him.

"Hhheeelllloooo guys!" Someone yelled from the left running up to them waving, they both looked and Max couldn't believe who it was. Well more like he couldn't believe he didn't guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two...yay...this one needed more editing...my friend who wrote this waz haveing trouble with english when writing this....and atthe time his boyfriend(v.v) didn't really help out...think he was laughing to much lol...hopefully i got all the mistakes...but its past midnight and i have skool 2morrow....luckly we're just hanging out in the gym 2morrow ^^ lol

**I don't own beyblade, the characters and even the story isn't mine. The Oc is kinda mine. **(---I really hate doing that)

Its impossible to mistake this person for any other. With one look you can tell this bright green haired French teen is the one and only...

"Oh Oliver, you made it." Ray waved greeting his friend.

Oliver returned his warm welcome with a smile and quick hug. Nothing strange there, just two friends who haven't seen each other in a while hugging,well unless you knew one little tiny thing about him...he's gay. From what he and his parents had said, he was born that way, a 'chemical imbalance' as they call it. Max didn't really pay attention during the explanation. Bunch of science, genetic stuff, if he would have listened he would have gotten a headache and confused. Obviously it didn't bother Ray, or Max...much. By the glares and looks they were getting other people could just tell by the way he looked. Max had to admit, Oliver did have a sorta feminine look to him.

"Sorry I had to meet you here, I was going to pick you guys up on the way but my driver hasn't been feeling well. So I walked," Oliver breathed from talking to fast. "Japan is so pretty...so i didn't mind, it was nice."

The Chinese and French boy shared a small laugh, while the American smiled at his two friends.

"Oh hi Max." Oliver said looking behind Ray, finally noticing the blond, he smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hey." Was Max's simple reply back.

Max trailed behind Oliver and Ray, he didn't really have anything to talk to them about with them, besides bladeing. Yeah with Ray he could find something to talk about, but Oliver it was harder. He didn't really know him that well. Him and Ray had more things in common like they both liked cooking and obviously art.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Ray laughed at something Oliver said.

"Bet you 20 dollars we will." Oliver smirked.

"Deal."

They shared yet another small laugh. Ray's also been better with people and making friends, heck he was closest to Oliver out of the Bladebreakers. Its doesn't matter to him if people glared or said anything, he's friends with who he wants to be friends with. The only thing that really mattered to him was personality. When it came to sexuality, he himself was open minded. Max started to zone out, and couldn't hear what his friends were talking about anymore. He looked around the show, they were outside and there were canapes set up with people stopping to look while others just walked by and ahead of them was a dome for the bidding.

"Hey Max," Oliver turned his head to see the American. Knocking him back into reality. "What do you think are the chances of us seeing someone we all know."

"Depends on who you mean," Max shrugged. "Tyson, hell no. Kenny wouldn't go anywhere without Tyson. Kai, in a place like this really? I don't think so. Hmm and Anna could you really see her in a pla...."

"Oily!" A girl with long brown and a hat yelled glomping Oliver from from behind.

Letting out a short cry they both fell to the ground, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Think you owe him 20 Dollars." Max whispered as Ray groaned reaching into his wallet.

Anna sat on her knees and Oliver or 'Oily' as she called him, leaned up and smiled at his crazy friend. She was wearsing a dark purple skirt with black leggings and a orange shirt with the word 'Charmed' on it.

"Didn't except to see you here." Max said helping her up letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, thought I'd stop by and see whats going on, plus its pretty. Didn't expect to see you here. Ray, yeah he likes this stuff, I knew Oily was in town so he'd come, but you. Wow" She explained.

党Ray invited me so I tagged along." Max shrugged.

Anna joined them and of course she wasn't just looking at the painting and art, but the people walking around. Bi's gotta have fun. Ray and 'Oily' agreed when they thought the people she pointed out were cute, and sometimes her Oliver would giggle and laugh when they saw a 'hot guy'. Max was agreeing to in his head, but not only about the girls but boys as well. What does that mean? He took a quick glace at Oliver who was smiling and laughing at something Anna said, and blushed. He hoped no one see it.

When they got to the bidding, they only stayed for a minute. Ray had to give up yet another 20 dollars. Turns out the Hiwatari's are one of the six families, since most them were either dead of in jail, Kai had to go. Anna gave him a quick ninja attack hug and ran back to her group, linking arms with the American and French boy dragging them along with her, the Chinese smiled to himself and followed behind them.

It was almost seven by the time they felt the place, the sun was seating giving the town perfect lighting of orange. It had been a fun day full of laughter, friends, art and random throwing of food. After giving each other hugs, Max and Ray went off one way while Anna and Oliver went off in the other.

"You like him." Anna said while linking arms with him.

"He's straight." His face sank.

"Once upon a time, I was to.''

She place her head on his shoulder as they walked along the sidewalk to his hotel. Being able to talk to someone was nice, yeah he has friends like Robert and them but Anna's different. He didn't know how but in some way she just is.

Once at his hotel Oliver pointed to which room was his. She has to almost go completely backwards just to see the window. Standing straight up again she just glared at him.

"I hate you stupid rich people." She continued glaring.

"Love you too Princess."

They gave each other a hug and kiss on the cheek and one went off to his room and the other to her house.

------------------------------------20mins ago---------------------------------------

"Ray, whats difference between being opened minded and bi?" Max asked breaking the silence that had lasted a good while between them.

Ray was about to answer his question with a 'Thats easy Maxie, open minded people judge both sex's like 'He's cute and so is she.' but are still straight. While Bi's are attracted to both.' But he was smarter than that, he saw Max's blush earlier and knew. "Give him a call and you'll find out." He said instead with a playful shrug.

-------------------------------------------1 hour later.-------------------------------------

Max stared at the phone, deciding on what to do. The phone had been up in his room for almost an hour already. It laid in front of him, he bite his lip and squeezing his pillow, trying to decide what to do. He threw his pillow over the phone, got up and took a shower. Once out and dressed for bed he finally decided. He moved the pillow and grabbed the phone. Punching in the number to Oliver's cell phone.

"Hello?.......Yeah its me....look I was wondering. Do you maybe, I don't know. Want to hang out sometime?.......Really!....That's great......OK.....bye." He hung up the phone and feel backwards onto his bed hugging his pillow. Felling extremely giddy.

He was so happy he fell asleep, smile on face, hugging a pillow and the phone near him. Maybe being bi, isn't that bad.

* * *

Wherever it maybe, Paris, America, Japan or even just down the street the couple was always together in some way. When they spent weeks apart they were always either talking on the phone, texting or talking online. When together in person they held hands tighter then most couples. All the shit and trash talk, threats and other things they have to go through just to be together they held tighter letting each other know They'll always be there for each other. No matter what

党I love you Oily." Max said one night laying in bed their arms wrapped around each other. Covers covering their shirtless bodies.

Oliver wore a soft sweet smile. He give his boyfriend a quick kiss and placed their foreheads together.

党I love you to. Always."

党Till the end of time."

(aawwww ain't that the cutest .)


End file.
